Números
by CrimsonYani
Summary: "Cuando yo sea grande quiero casarme con Arthur," dijo un pequeño Alfred ante la atónita mirada del adolescente. UA
1. Chapter 1

Este es el primer fic de Hetalia que hago, y por supuesto de mi pareja favorita USAxUK/AlfredxArthur ^o^ como lo dice el resumen todo comenzó cuando me imginé a un pequeño Alfred hacer tal declaración awww y este es más o menos el comienzo jeje

*Los personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers y la misma serie no me pertenecen ¬¬ *

* * *

Arthur Kirkland era un adolescente de quince años, uno de los mejores estudiantes de su clase, con un alto rendimiento académico, admirado por sus demás compañeros y considerado por las chicas como todo un "caballero". Claro, esa fue la reputación que decidió forjar cuando cambió de escuela, aunque nunca faltan los que ponen en peligro todo su esfuerzo. Había dos o tres personas que conocían su vergonzoso pasado de rebeldía y de vandalismo pero que no representaban un gran problema, lo conocían perfectamente como para atreverse a molestarlo. Se podía decir que los tenía controlados, excepto a uno, Francis, su persona menos favorita y cuyo rostro no soportaba ver todos los días.

Francis, de origen francés, era un año mayor que él y lastimosamente se conocían desde la infancia. Cuando se mudo juró que nunca más lo volvería a ver en su vida, y así comenzó una nueva vida, pero el destino fue tan cruel que lo puso de nuevo en su camino. Éste alegaba que no revelaría a nadie su oscuro pasado porque sus problemas personales no le importaban, aún así, no dejaba de molestarlo en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba, por eso casi siempre terminaban discutiendo, pero no podía negar que en ciertas ocasiones, muy pocas, era conveniente aliarse con ese tipo.

Hoy le había arruinado completamente el día, otra vez, habían vuelto a tener una de sus discusiones y regresaba a casa de muy mal humor y como de costumbre, hablando consigo mismo.

"Ese pervertido cómo se atreve a volver a decir que no tengo amigos, pues le tengo una noticia, ninguno de ellos merece serlo, y como si él tuviera miles, nadie se le acerca porque saben lo pervertido que es, además… ¿eh?"

Cuando alzó la mirada vio, a sólo unos pasos de su casa, a un niño de unos cinco o seis años. El pequeño rubio tenía una pelota en sus manos, y cuando éste volteó a verlo, pudo notar el color de sus ojos, azules, azules como el cielo, era como si lo viera reflejado en sus ojos. Al percatarse de que el pequeño lo miraba con un aire de desconfianza, le brindó una cálida sonrisa, a la cual el niño respondió con el mismo gesto. En ese momento no pudo evitar pensar que era el ser más adorable que jamás haya visto. Decidió entonces preguntarle su nombre, pero justo en ese instante sonó su celular. Se distrajo por un momento mientras hablaba, y al regresar su mirada donde se encontraba el pequeño, no lo vio y pensando que tal vez regresó a su casa, decidió hacer lo mismo.

De alguna forma, el encontrarse con ese niño le alegró el día e hizo que se le pasara el mal humor. Esperaba volver a verlo.

***

Al siguiente día, al regresar de la escuela más tarde de lo normal, vio al mismo niño con su pelota, cerca de su casa. Esta vez sí se le acercó para preguntarle su nombre y en qué casa vivía, porque hasta ayer nunca lo había visto.

"Hola", le dijo cuando estuvo a su lado.

"Hola", respondió sonriendo el pequeño al voltear a ver quién le hablaba.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Alfred ¿y tú?"

"Yo me llamo Arthur, oye y ¿eres nuevo por aquí, pequeño?

"¡Sí! Nos mudamos hace poco, yo vivo allá, mira", apuntó a una casa que se encontraba cruzando la calle, y situada justo frente a la del otro rubio, quien sólo atinó a sonreír al darse cuenta de lo cerca que vivían.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Arthur al ver que el niño se alejaba un poco sintiéndose algo inseguro.

"Mis papás me dijeron que no debo hablar con extraños", le dijo mirándole de reojo.

"Y tienen razón, pero ya sabes mi nombre, además mira yo vivo justo aquí", le señaló la casa en cuyo pequeño jardín se encontraban.

"Ahh, vives acá, vivimos muy cerca."

"Así es, de ahora en adelante seremos vecinos."

"¡Qué bueno!, entonces nos veremos muy seguido."

"Eso parece", no podía dejar de sonreír, este pequeño le contagiaba su alegría. "Pero dime ¿por qué estás aquí solo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?"

"Mamá está en casa preparando algo para comer, papá en el trabajo, y yo estoy aquí jugando porque me aburría estar adentro y porque Matty está durmiendo."

"¿Matty?"

"Es mi primo."

"¿Tu primo? ¿Y te gusta jugar con él?"

"Sí, tenemos la misma edad pero siempre se la pasa durmiendo, y a veces llora mucho, y no le gusta salir mucho, y por eso a veces me olvido que está ahí."

"Ah ¿sí?", le dio una media sonrisa ante tal información, y se preguntaba si de verdad le gustaba jugar con su primo, dejó de pensar en eso cuando otro pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, "Alfred ¿sabe tu mamá que estás aquí afuera?"

"Sí, le dije que iba a estar en el jardín un rato."

"Me refería a este lado de la calle."

"Ahh…umum", le respondió negando con su cabeza.

"Creo que es un poco peligroso que cruces la calle solo."

"No hay problema no había ningún carro."

"De todas maneras, no creo que debas cruzar solo."

"Está bien, no lo haré", sonrió Alfred, "Arthur ¿quieres jugar conmigo?"

"Me encantaría, pero creo que ya es un poco tarde y debes pedir permiso a tu mamá, para que sepa dónde y con quién estás, sino se preocupará."

"Está bien", respondió un poco desganado, de verdad quería jugar con Arthur, le parecía una persona muy agradable.

"Oye no pongas esa cara, te prometo que mañana después de clases jugaremos toda la tarde, ¿qué dices?"

"¡Genial!" Alfred volvió a sonreír y a Arthur le parecía aún más adorable.

"Entonces, vamos, te llevaré a casa" le dijo, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle a cruzar la calle, la cual Alfred cogió al instante.

"¡Sí!"

Juntos cruzaron la calle tomados de la mano, cualquier persona que los viera pensaría que eran hermanos, una escena muy normal y familiar, el hermano mayor ayudando a su pequeño hermano para que no le pase nada. Arthur también pensó lo mismo y se preguntó como hubiera sido su vida si tuviera un hermano, uno tan adorable como Alfred.

* * *

¿Qué tal les pareció? Por ahora el título no encaja o tal vez algunos ya se dieron cuenta del por qué, pero tendrá más sentido después XD

Espero que los personajes no estén muy fuera del personaje :)


	2. Chapter 2

awww gracias por los reviews ^^ y espero que este cap les siga pareciendo interesante. Y sí chibi Alfred es la cosa más dulce XDD

* * *

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Arthur y el pequeño Alfred se conocieron. Desde entonces ambos se hicieron muy amigos, el adolescente jugaba casi siempre con él después de sus clases, y Alfred que llegaba temprano de su escuela, siempre lo esperaba afuera de su propia casa.

No había duda alguna de que Arthur se había encariñado con el niño, era como tener un hermano menor, a quien cuidar y proteger de los peligros, aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta que Alfred no tenía miedo a casi nada, como por ejemplo al perro de la vecina, que era casi de su tamaño y de una raza algo violenta.

Una vez jugando en el pequeño jardín, Alfred vio al perro y se dirigió hacia el animal, Arthur percatándose de eso, le indicó que regresara, que el perro podía ser agresivo, pero mientras hablaba, Alfred ya jalaba al perro por las orejas, haciendo que este gimiera de dolor. A partir de ese momento el pobre perro no se acercaba a su casa.

Sí, definitivamente Alfred era muy especial.

***

"Pero mamá de verdad no quiero ir", le volvía a repetir a su madre.

Sus padres tenían que asistir a una de esas reuniones de negocios, como ellos lo llamaban, el hecho era que debían llevarlo, su madre ahora que se habían mudado no trabajaba, pero si iban a esa reunión, ella podía empezar a trabajar junto a su padre, y en las tardes por supuesto.

"Lo sé Alfred, sé que para ti puede ser aburrido, pero no puedes quedarte solo en casa."

"Sí puedo."

"Alfred, ya te expliqué las razones por las que no puedes estar solo."

"¿Y qué hay de Matty? Puedes llevarme a su casa."

"Eso pensé, pero no están en casa."

"¿Y Arthur? Puedo quedarme con él."

"¿Arthur? Oh sí el vecino con el que siempre juegas, pero una cosa es jugar y otra muy distinta es cuidar de un niño, además probablemente tenga que estudiar."

"Mamá, déjame preguntarle, será sólo por hoy."

"… bueno…"

"Por favoooor", le suplicó poniendo ojitos de perrito. Siempre funcionaba.

"…está bien, pregúntale." Habiendo escuchado eso, salió corriendo de su casa. Debía esperarlo pero lo más era seguro que esté camino a casa.

"¡Arthur!", gritó cuando lo vio.

"¡Hola Alfred!"

"¡Arthur! ¡Arthur! ¡Ven!", le hacía seas para que viniera donde se encontraba, ya no cruzaba la calle, porque le dijo que era peligroso, así que siempre esperaba a que el otro cruzara.

"¿Qué pasa Alfred? Pareces un poco alterado."

"Arthur ¿puedo quedarme contigo hasta que mis papás vuelvan? Di que sí"

"¿Ah? Claro que puedes quedarte pero ¿Qué van a hacer tus padres?"

"Tienen una reunión muy importante, me quieren llevar pero yo no quiero ir."

"Ya veo, entonces vamos a hablar con tu mamá para decirle que te quedas conmigo."

"¿En serio? ¡Gracias Arthur!"

***

"¡Mamá! Traje a Arthur"

"Hola Arthur, espero que Alfred no te esté causando problemas."

"Todo lo contrario señora Jones, me gusta su compañía, Alfred es un buen chico."

"¿Lo ves mamá?"

"Ah bueno…"

"Por favor no se preocupe, yo puedo encargarme de Alfred, le aseguro que lo cuidaré muy bien."

"Ok. En ese caso, Alfred pórtate bien." Se dirigió a su hijo y depositó un pequeño beso en su frente. "Trataremos de regresar pronto."

"Lo haré mamá", le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Adiós, nos vemos más tarde, Arthur no dudes en usar lo que necesites y muchas gracias."

"Hasta luego, señora Jones."

Cuando la puerta fue cerrada se quedaron en un pequeño silencio, y Arthur se dio cuenta de que Alfred lo miraba detenidamente.

"¿Y?", habló por fin el pequeño.

"¿Y?", preguntó al no entender lo que el otro quería.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Oh, sí, veamos…", entendiendo al fin, se puso a pensar en algunas cosas que podrían hacer, pero había algo en especial que se le vino a la mente. "Alfred, ¿quieres ayudarme a preparar galletas?"

"¿Como las que me invitabas?"

"Sí."

"Ahh…"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustaron?"

Al ver que la sonrisa de Arthur se desvanecía, Alfred no dudo en responderle al instante.

"Claro que sí, me encantaría hacer galletas contigo."

"Bien, entonces comencemos, tu madre dijo que podía tomar lo que necesitara, así que, espero que no le incomode que tome prestada su cocina por un momento."

Alfred sólo lo veía sonreí y caminar de un lado para el otro, mientras recordaba el sabor de esas galletas, no eran sus preferidas, pero como Arthur dijo haberlas hecho especialmente para él, se las comió todas.

No queriendo pensar en ese, decidió poner manos a la obra y pasar otro buen rato con Arthur, de todos modos, no podían ser las peores galletas del mundo.

"Arthur, ¿qué quieres que haga?"

***

La madre de Alfred consiguió el trabajo a medio tiempo y debía comenzar a trabajar junto a su esposo; ella se podía encargar de su hijo por las mañanas, llevarlo y traerlo de la escuela. El problema era por las tardes.

"¿En serio estás dispuesto a cuidar de Alfred?"

"Claro señora Jones, pasamos casi todas las tardes juntos y es casi lo mismo."

"Mamá di que sí, es una gran idea."

"Está bien", respondió, haciendo sonreír a ambos, niño y adolescente. "Entonces Arthur desde hoy serás la…no, el niñero de Alfred, ¿Qué te parece?", se dirigió al pequeño.

"¡Genial!"

"Bueno, tengo que salir, tu padre me espera y Arthur hablaremos de tu sueldo, más tarde."

"¿Sueldo?"

"Por supuesto, invertirás tiempo y dedicación, lo lógico es que recibas uno."

"Ok."

"Nos vemos, cuídense."

"Adiós mamá."

"Hasta luego señora Jones."

Desde ese día Arthur Kirkland se convirtió en el niñero del pequeño Alfred Jones.

***

Mathew venía a jugar con su primo por lo menos una vez a la semana y a insistencia de Alfred, pasaban la tarde en casa del adolescente. La presencia de los dos niños no fue lo que esperaba, es decir, cuando dos niños se juntan lo usual es que hagan ruido y correteen de aquí por allá, pero ese no era el caso de estos dos pequeños, y eso se debía a que Matty era demasiado tranquilo.

Ahora estaban viendo televisión y él se encontraba en la cocina.

De repente el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Dejando de lado las galletas que estaba preparando, Arthur fue a ver quién era, cuando pasó por la sala los vio sentados en la alfombra frente al televisor. Dio una pequeña sonrisa por lo tranquilos que estaban y continuó avanzando. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba.

"Bonjour, mon ami"

Al terminar de escuchar esas palabras cerró la puerta con tal fuerza que si Francis no hubiera puesto su pie, de seguro y le habría dado en la cara.

"Oye no es necesario ser tan agresivo."

"¿Qué quieres Francis?"

"Estaba aburrido, así que decidí pasar por aquí."

"Largo de aquí estoy ocupado."

"¿Ocupado? No me digas que estás con alguien."

"Pues sí, ahora lárgate." Una vez más su intento de cerrarle la puerta en la cara fue detenido.

"Espera, espera, y ¿a quién te trajiste esta vez?

"Que te importa, largo, te dije que tengo compañía… es más tengo _dos_ visitantes", sonrió maliciosamente ante lo último que dijo.

"Ohh pues si querías a más de uno, me pudiste haber invitado, sabes que no me negaría a algo como eso_."_

"¿Contigo? olvídalo."

"Como si no lo hubieras disfruta…"

"¡Cállate!...está bien, está bien, cierra bien la puerta al entrar." Diciendo esto, Arthur se dirigió una vez más a la cocina, seguido por un Francis que sonreía victoriosamente.

"Oye, ¿esos dos pequeñines son tu compañía?

"Pues que esperabas, ahora cállate y déjame terminar."

"No pensarás darles eso a los niños o ¿sí? ¿Acaso se portaron mal?", dijo burlonamente al observar que Arthur preparaba sus galletas _tan_ especiales.

"Si te sigues burlando te…"

"Seré sincero, sólo vine por algo."

"Oye no me interrumpas cuand…"

"Hay que divertirnos Arthur". Sonrió de forma tan pícara que no era necesario decir más para entender lo que proponía, la cual no duró mucho porque al instante una pequeña porción de masa le fue tirada en la cara.

"¿Estás loco? Uno: Hay niños en la casa. Dos: No puedes decirme qué hacer en _mí_ casa. Tres: No te soporto."

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, yo tampoco te soporto, pero esto va más allá de lo que queremos." Sin perder más tiempo se acercó al otro rubio, le cogió las manos para que no impidiera lo que estaba por hacer, y terminó por cerrar la distancia la distancia que había entre ellos.

***

En la sala los niños seguían viendo los dibujos, riendo de vez en cuando ante lo que veían, pero como el pequeño Alfred no era de los que podían pasar todo el día mirando televisión, se aburrió y le preguntó a su primo si quería ir a ver lo que hacía Arthur.

"Yo quiero seguir viendo la televisión", le respondió en un tono muy bajito.

"Está bien, yo iré con Arthur."

"Espera Alfred, ¿cómo cambio al programa de los osos?"

"Ah, sólo toma el control y presiona este número luego este y listo."

"Gracias"

Alfred se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, quería ver si las galletas que Arthur les prometió ya estaban listas, no es que sean las galletas más deliciosas del mundo, es sólo que él quería ser el primero en probarlas. Además cada vez que comía algo preparado por él, Arthur se ponía muy contento, así que siempre le decía que su comida era muy rica. Era, como dijo su madre, una mentira piadosa.

Al llegar a la cocina se detuvo por la puerta, porque la imagen que vio lo confundió…un poco.

Arthur y Francis estaban haciendo algo que él a veces veía hacer a sus padres cuando no se daban cuenta de que los observaba.

Ellos se estaban besando.

* * *

Cielos de verdad me dolió escribir la parte de Arthur y Francis pero era necesario, ya que asi me lo imaginé dammit!!

Y lamento la demora pero últimamente no he pasado mucho tiempo en mi compu, bueno no el tiempo necesario para concentrarme en esto XD

Como ya dije espero y les siga gustando :3


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aqui les traigo la continuación (aunque me demoré un poco XD) y muchas muchas muchas gracias por los reviews ^^

* * *

Arthur sintió que lo observaban, así que al abrir ligeramente los ojos y dirigir la mirada hacia la puerta, se encontró con un par de ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente.

En ese momento sintió que todo a su alrededor se paralizaba.

Alfred lo miraba, Francis los miraba a ambos, y él sólo miraba a la nada.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba tan sorprendido que no sintió cuando Francis se separó de él, su cerebro comenzaba lentamente a procesar ideas, excusas o cualquier cosa para justificar ese momento.

"Arthur ¿qué pasa? Pareces asustado", habló el pequeño rubio.

"…"

"ah…él…parece que vio un fantasma ¿no?", dijo Francis cuando se hubo separado del otro rubio. Tampoco sabía qué decir, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue decir esa estupidez, sí, estupidez.

"¿Fantasma?", preguntó con algo de miedo, los fantasmas no le gustaban.

"No…estoy bien…Alfred… ¿cuánto tiempo has estado ahí parado?", al fin Arthur salió de su asombro y trató de parecer lo más normal y tranquilo posible.

"Bueno yo los dejo solos, supongo que tienen mucho de qué hablar."

Francis decidió que era mejor no estar ahí para dar una explicación, menos a un niño. Arthur esperó a que abandonara la cocina para poder hablar con Alfred, aunque no sabía ni por donde comenzar.

"Alfred, ven, siéntate aquí", le hizo una seña para que se sentara en la silla, sentándose él en otra y quedando frente al pequeño rubio. "Tenemos que hablar."

"¿De lo que estaban haciendo cuando entré?"

"Sí, de eso."

"Yo entiendo por qué las personas se besan, mi mamá y mi papá lo hacen porque se quieren, y porque están casados."

"Bueno sí…"

"Entonces… ¿tú y Francis se quieren? ¿Se van a casar? Pero no entiendo Arthur, tú me dijiste que no lo soportabas y no se llevaban bien; además si se casan, quién será la mamá, ustedes son hombres y…"

"Alfred", le interrumpió, debía explicarle, pero qué podía decir, que lo que había entre ellos no era nada serio y que sólo se acostaban de vez en cuando, no, eso no era algo que un niño de su edad debía escuchar, e introducirle el tema de la homosexualidad no estaba en sus opciones, podría confundirlo más en lugar de hacerle entender.

"Tienes razón, las personas sólo hacen ese tipo de cosas cuando se quieren, pero verás…Francis y yo…sólo estábamos…estábamos intentando, bueno es verdad que no lo soporto…pero también es cierto que...él a veces se ha portado como un…buen a-amigo", quería que un rayo lo partiera por decir esas palabras, no obstante qué más podría decir.

"Intentando… ¿quererse?"

"Ah…algo así."

"Pero ustedes…"

"¿Somos hombres?", su mirada se ablandó cuando vio más confusión en los ojos de Alfred, pero ahora sí sabía que responder. "Alfred hay muchas cosas que en estos momentos no entenderías, pero lo harás cuando crezcas y seas un adulto, sólo te puedo decir que cosas como la edad, si se es hombre o mujer, o una cara bonita, no tienen importancia cuando se ama a alguien." Le pudo dar esa respuesta no por experiencia propia, sino porque lo escuchó en algún lado, y las palabras se le quedaron grabadas.

El silenció abarcó la cocina por un momento, Alfred parecía estar asimilando lo que le acababan de decir, y, así como esas últimas palabras quedaron grabadas en el mente de Arthur, del mismo modo pasaba con el pequeño rubio. No olvidaría esas palabras.

"Entonces", comenzó a hablar Alfred, "no quieres a Francis."

"Ah…no."

"Las personas se casan porque se quieren mucho y no importa lo demás ¿verdad?"

"Sí, oye eres muy listo, creo que sí lo entendiste", le respondió mientras sonreía.

"Entonces…"

***

Al pasar por la sala, Francis se detuvo a observar al otro pequeño, era muy parecido al que estaba en la cocina, era igual de lindo. Lo vio levantarse del suelo y sonrió al ver como tropezó con su propia ropa al momento de caminar, una característica le vino a la mente, era un poco torpe.

"Oye _mon chou,_ debes tener más cuidado con lo que pisas", habló mientras se acercaba.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Cómo te llamas?", le preguntó agachándose hasta estar a su altura.

"Ma-Matthew…s-señor."

"¡¿Ah?! No, no, no soy un señor, tengo la misma edad que tu niñero ese, el cejotas."

"¿Cejotas?"

"_Mais oui_, ¿viste sus cejas? son enormes"

Eso hizo que el pequeño riera un poco.

"Pero no le digas que yo te lo dije, se pondría histérico."

"Uhm", asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Y qué haces aquí sólo?"

"Estaba viendo el programa de los osos, pero ya acabó."

"Te gustan los osos."

"Sí, en especial los osos blancos."

"Ah, los osos polares y ¿por qué te gustan tanto?"

"¿Por qué?.. Son blancos y grandes…su piel parece suave, yo quisiera acariciar uno, subir en su espalda..."

"_Eres un gran soñador",_ pensó mientras mostraba una media sonrisa, es decir, un oso de ese tamaño, claro que lo podría tocar, eso si es que el oso no se lo devoraba antes.

"Ah…iré a la cocina", dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

"¡Espera! ¡Espera! No puedes ir", se puso delante de él para que no siguiera avanzando.

"¿…?"

"Bueno sí puedes pero no ahora, bueno espera un momento aquí, ¿no quieres ver otro programa?"

"No sé como cambiar de canal."

"Yo lo hago, sólo siéntate, y deja que _moi_ se encargue", dijo señalándose a sí mismo y guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Ah? Dices cosas muy raras."

"Ah verás", le comenzó a decir mientras tomaba el control y se sentaba a su lado, "soy mitad francés y desde niño mi madre siempre me hablaba en francés, así que lo aprendí de ella."

"¿Y _moi_?"

"Pues es como decir _yo_, ahoraaaa qué programa querías."

"De dibujos"

"_D'accord_… está bien", le dijo al sentir que lo volvía a mirar.

"¿Cómo digo _gracias_?", le preguntó tímidamente.

"_Merci_"

"_Merci", _repitió en su usual tono bajito.

"De verdad que eres una lindura", dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, "_Bon, _ya me tengo que ir, espera a que esos dos vengan ¿ok?"

"Sí."

"Adiós _mon chou", _se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

"Adiós ehh…"

"Francis"

"Adiós Francis." Se despidió con una sonrisa tímida.

El rubio salió de la sala pero antes de abandonar la casa decidió ver cómo iban las cosas con los otros dos.

Lo que escuchó, al asomarse por la puerta de la cocina, lo dejó con los ojos abiertos.

***

"Entonces…cuando yo sea grande quiero casarme contigo, Arthur", dijo de la manera más natural e inocente, y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Tal declaración dejó con la boca abierta al adolescente, era algo completamente inesperado. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Francis que también los miraba asombrado, pero que después con su usual y estúpida sonrisa murmuraba algo como _buena suerte_ mientras se despedía con la mano y finalmente desaparecía de su vista.

"_Maldito pervertido de…todo esto es su culpa, pero ya me las arreglaré con el despué_s",Arthur sentía que la ira se le subía a la cabeza poco a poco, pero debía controlarse, Alfred estaba primero.

Oh Alfred, ahora lo había confundido más.

"Alfred, ¿qué estás diciendo? No puedes…ah ya sabes…casarte conmigo", le sonrió nerviosamente.

"¿Por qué no? Yo te quiero mucho, Arthur, tú también me quieres ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto pero…"

"Eres una de las personas que más quiero, yo quiero casarme con alguien así, viviremos juntos, yo trabajaré y no tendrás que preocuparte por nada", le decía muy alegre, pero mientras más hablaba a Arthur le daba más pena tener que romper sus ilusiones.

"Alfred…", le interrumpió.

"¿No podemos?" le preguntó mirándolo tristemente, al ver la mirada que su niñero le brindaba.

"Alfred, escucha, me hace muy feliz saber que me quieras tanto, pero estoy seguro que cuando crezcas encontrarás a alguien a quién quieras más, verás que será un amor diferente al que sientes por mí."

"¿Una persona… a la que quiera más que a Arthur?"

"Sí."

Esas palabras no le gustaron, pero dejó de preguntar, simplemente ya no quería escuchar cosas que no le gustaban.

"Bueno, mejor vamos a la sala, hemos dejado mucho tiempo solo a Matthew", dijo el adolescente después de un breve silencio.

"Llevémosle las galletas", dijo Alfred con su usual alegría.

"Serán sólo estas porque las demás no las llegué a meter al horno." Cogió las pocas galletas que estaban en un plato, y ambos se dirigieron a la sala.

"¡Matty! Mira, ya están las galletas."

Lo encontraron sentado en el sofá, estaba tranquilo y viendo la televisión.

"Toma, prueba una, espero que te guste", Arthur le dio una galleta, sonreía, ya que era la primera vez que Matthew comería una hecha por él.

"_Merci",_ respondió de lo más normal al recibir la galleta.

"¿Merci?" Oh Dios había dejado solo a Matthew con Francis, quién sabe qué otras cosas le habrá enseñado. Definitivamente todo era culpa de ese pervertido. La próxima vez que lo vea su _hermoso_ rostro no saldrá ileso.

***

Alfred y Matthew cumplían años el mismo día, así que los padres de ambos siempre celebraban juntos sus cumpleaños, para este año se realizaba una pequeña fiesta.

Arthur se encontraba ahí desde temprano, quería ayudar en la cocina pero por alguna razón la madre de Alfred le dijo que mejor se encargara de la decoración.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

"¡Yo voy!"

"Espera Alfred, no la habrás tú sólo."

Abrieron la puerta y la persona ahí parada provocó una mueca de disgusto en Arthur.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Dijiste que era el cumpleaños de tus pequeños."

"No dije que podías venir."

"¿Cómo que no? Alfred, feliz cumpleaños, te traje un regalo", se dirigió al niño.

"Gracias", le dijo al recibir su regalo.

"Sí, muchas gracias Francis", dijo Arthur sarcásticamente, "ahora, largo."

"No tengo prisa, es más, por qué no sales un momento y dejas que los niños se diviertan." Para cualquier persona esa oración sonaría normal, pero no para Arthur, él sí sabía a lo que se refería.

"Ah… ¿qué?¿qué pasa?", preguntó el rubio de cabellos más largos al sentir que Alfred lo miraba fijamente.

"Ven Arthur, ayúdame con algo, vamos", habló el pequeño rubio tirando despacio de la camisa del adolescente.

"¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Vamos, rápido," insistió mientras lo jalaba al interior de la casa.

"Sí, sí, ya voy."

Alfred volteó y dirigió una última mirada a Francis, quien lo miraba intrigado, y antes de volver a voltear le sacó la lengua.

"_¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué le pasa a ese niño? ¿Qué cosas le enseña ese cejotas?", _se preguntó a sí mismo algo molesto, pero no pudo evitar que un pensamiento cruzara por su cabeza. ¿Acaso el niño estaba…celoso? No, imposible, bueno al menos no ese tipo de celos o ¿sí?

"¡Alfred! ¿Dónde estás?...oh señor Francis, hola", le saludó con la timidez de siempre.

"Al fin apareció el otro cumpleañero, pero oye te dije que no me digas 'señor'."

"Lo-lo siento,… mm…Francis."

"Así me gusta, y ¿cómo has estado _mon chou?"_, le acarició la cabeza, en forma de afecto.

"Muy bien, ¿te vas a quedar para nuestra fiesta?"

"No lo creo, sólo pase a saludar y…", recogió algo que había dejado al lado de la puerta y se lo mostró a Matthew, "toma, tu regalo."

"Ahhhhh", los ojos del pequeño brillaron de alegría al ver su presente, "Un oso…un oso blanco, muchas gracias Francis", dijo al tomar el oso y abrazarlo.

"Creo que es lo más cerca que puedes estar de un oso polar de verdad."

"Es muy lindo."

"Kumajirou."

"¿Ah?"

"Se llama Kumajirou, le puse ese nombre en el camino, ¿qué te parece?"

"Me gusta, mucho gusto Kumatarou."

"No, es Kumajirou."

"¿Kumayoshi?"

"Ah…sí, sí, eso mismo."

* * *

chibiAlfred aún no crece, pero ya lo hará, ya lo hará.

¿Les huele a franada? Mmm aún no estoy segura XD

Creo que no lo aclaré:

_mon chou_ = expresión usada para demostrar afecto o cariño, "mi cielo", "cariño mío", "cielito mío" (aunque literalmente puede ser "mi col" XDD)

La parte de la "explicación" me tomó algo de tiempo, no sabía qué escribir, me sentía como Arthur, así que lo posponía y lo posponía, hasta que me dije que debía terminarlo pero YAA, en fin espero haber llenado sus expectativas.

Y los nombres de Kumajirou, bueno creo que los leí en un doujinshi, pero de ahi salieron.

Gracias por seguir leyendo ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my! este cap si que me costó, no sólo por el bloqueo de ideas, sino también por el tiempo(clases en la univ ya comenzaron) y estas dos últimas semanas he estado escribiendo en mis horas libres, ah bueno también porque estoy trabajando en otro fic pero bueno eso no viene al caso, pido disculpas por la demora u.u y tambien agradezco los reviews^^, gracias muchas gracias

* * *

Cuando Arthur entró a la sala encontró a Alfred tirado en la alfombra de la sala. Colores y crayones esparcidos a su alrededor.

"¿Qué haces Alfred?", preguntó.

"Dibujando."

"¿Ya terminaste tu tarea?"

"Sí, como tú me lo explicaste, lo terminé rápido", le respondió mientras seguía concentrado en lo que hacía.

"¿Y qué dibujas?", preguntó Arthur, haciendo un pequeño intento de asomarse para ver lo que dibujaba.

"Ya verás, es una sorpresa", con sus pequeñas manos cubrió la hoja y le brindó una gran sonrisa.

"Oh, me pregunto qué será." Decidió que era mejor no indagar más y esperar a que terminara.

"Sólo espera un poco."

Arthur se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a leer un libro, cosa que hacía cada vez que Alfred estaba ocupado, era su actividad favorita. Siempre procuraba que Alfred entendiera la importancia de leer un libro. Podría decir que lo estaba educando muy bien, lo ayudaba con sus deberes, le inculcaba valores, le enseñaba los buenos modales, y por supuesto a elegir la ropa apropiada para vestirse. Esperaba que cuando sea grande, sea un hombre de bien.

Poco tiempo pasó antes de que el pequeño terminara lo que hacía.

"¡Ta-da! ¡Terminé!", levantó su pequeña obra maestra y se la mostró al otro rubio, quien al voltear se quedó algo sorprendido y deleitado.

Era un dibujo de él y Alfred tomados de la mano y sonriendo.

"Alfred…"

"¿Te gusta?"

"Sí…es…realmente hermoso."

"Lo hice para ti."

"…muchas gracias Alfred… lo cuidaré muy bien", tomó el dibujo entre sus manos, sonriendo ante el pequeño gesto.

El pequeño Alfred se sintió muy satisfecho, como se sentía cada vez que Arthur sonreía ante cada una de las cosas que le daba, como cuando le traía algo hecho por él mismo en el colegio, o cuando una vez en el parque le regaló una flor que había caído de un árbol.

"Arthur, vamos a jugar."

"Ah, sí, ¿dónde está tu pelota?"

"Yo la traigo." Se fue rápido a traer la pelota, cuando regresó ambos fueron al pequeño jardín de la casa para jugar un poco como hacía cada tarde después de los deberes.

Arthur pensó que sería fantástico si las cosas siguieran siendo como lo eran en ese momento.

Pero el destino no siempre estaba de su lado.

Meses después cuando el año escolar había terminado y se encontraban en medio de las vacaciones, lo sorprendió una noticia.

Alfred se iba a mudar.

"Arthur eres casi de la familia, por eso nos entristece decírtelo."

"Me halaga que piense eso señora Jones… pero ¿cómo lo tomó Alfred?"

"Aún no se lo hemos dicho, él te aprecia mucho, eres como su hermano, y sé que no le gustará oírlo."

"¿Cuándo se lo piensa decir?"

"Hoy, es mejor que se vaya acostumbrando a la idea."

"¿Y cuándo se mudarán?"

"La próxima semana."

"Entiendo."

"Eres un buen chico Arthur, te vamos a extrañar", le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza en señal de aprecio.

Salió rumbo a su casa pensando en lo que le acababan de decir, ya era algo tarde y las luces encendidas de su casa le indicaban que su madre ya había regresado. Al entrar le preguntaron si quería comer algo, dijo que no. No se sentía con ánimos para comer. Fue directo a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se tiró de espaldas sobre su cama.

Alfred se iría pronto.

Más pronto de lo que hubiera imaginado.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo conoció? ¿Casi 2 años? Eso le parecía muy poco. En sólo dos años Alfred había ocupado un lugar en su vida que sería irremplazable, esa pequeña personita había hecho desaparecer la soledad que muy dentro de él sentía. No tenía personas a las que podría llamar amigos, dicho sea de paso no confiaba en las personas, aunque éstas parecían querer su confianza. Una sonrisa de cortesía y palabras de adorno era todo lo que necesitaba para mantener su distancia.

Hace tiempo que no tenía esos pensamientos, ¿será que todo volvería a ser como antes?

Era como si esa pequeña personita hubiera salido de la nada para alegrar y "alumbrar"su vida, y ahora así de repente saldría de ella.

Ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse de ropa, sólo se cubrió con una manta y cerró los ojos esperando que el sueño llegara.

Lo había escuchado antes, no todo es y será como lo quieres.

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido.

***

Al día siguiente, por la tarde se encontraba en la sala de su casa leyendo un libro.

"Arthur."

La vocecita le indicó quién era el que lo llamaba.

"¿Mm?"

"Arthur." Algo no estaba bien con el tono ese voz, así que levantó la mirada, al hacerlo se encontró con un Alfred al borde de las lágrimas.

"Alfred... ¿qué pasa?", preocupado dejó a un lado su libro y se acercó al pequeño que se aferraba a sus ropas y apretaba los dientes para no dejar salir el llanto.

"Oye, tranquilo, no me digas que saliste sólo de tu casa." Alfred era un niño muy alegre y raras veces lo había visto llorar, por no decir nunca, así que no encontraba un motivo que lo dejara en ese estado. "Alfred te he dicho muchas veces que no debes sa…"

De pronto unos brazos rodearon su cintura fuertemente, Alfred escondía su rostro en la camisa de Arthur, en los dos años que habían pasado desde que se conocieron, había crecido y ahora le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura.

"¡No me quiero ir! ¡No quiero!", gritaba sin levantar aún el rostro. Arthur podía sentir algo de humedad en su camisa.

_Ah con que esa era la razón_, al ver al pequeño rubio en ese estado había olvidado por completo que hoy sus padres hablarían con él.

"Alfred, ven vamos a hablar", tomó su mano y lo guió al sofá en el cual momentos antes estaba leyendo, y lo hizo sentarse en su regazo

"Arthur…yo no me quiero ir, quiero quedarme contigo", le dijo entre sollozos.

"Alfred tienes que entender a tus padres, de seguro hacen esto por tu bien, para que tengas un mejor futuro, además no es como si nunca nos volviéramos a ver", le explicó, dentro de él deseando que así fuera.

"¿Y si te olvidas de mí?"

"Eso es imposible, lo más probable es que tú lo hagas, aún eres un niño y cuando seas grande habrás experimentado muchas coas y conocido a más personas, de seguro ni me recordarás."

"¡No! Yo no nunca te olvidaré Arthur."

"Está bien, está bien mejor no hablemos de eso."

"¿Seguro que no me puedo quedar contigo?"

"Aún necesitas a tus padres y ellos se pondrían muy tristes si los dejas."

"¿Tu estarás triste?"

"Ah…claro, porque ya no tendré a mi pequeño Alfred a mi alrededor."

"…", Alfred no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta, cómo podría estarlo si la persona que más quería le decía que estaría triste.

"Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar, así que…", hizo que Alfred se parará e hizo lo mismo, poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza continuó, "durante todo el tiempo que no nos veamos deberás tratar de convertirte en un hombre de bien, ¿de acuerdo? Así harás que me sienta orgulloso de ti."

"…", se le quedó mirando brevemente a los ojos para luego decir: "de acuerdo, iré."

Y como si en ese instante tuvieran que separarse, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y Arthur se inclinó un poco para corresponder mejor al abrazo. A pesar de esfuerzos, una lágrima se le escapó y recorrió su mejilla.

***

El día en que Alfred tenía que partir finalmente llegó, Arthur ayudó con algunas cosas llevándolas al carro de mudanza. Ahora sólo faltaban las despedidas.

Recibió un apretón de manos del señor Jones y un abrazó por parte de la señora Jones.

Cuando estuvo frente a Alfred se inclinó para estar a su altura y al instante el niño se le abalanzó encima. Otro abrazo. Sus padres les dieron un momento para despedirse y subieron al carro.

"Adiós Alfred, cuídate mucho."

"Sí", asintió con la cabeza.

"Pórtate bien."

"Sí."

"Recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado."

"Sí."

Cuando se separó le dio una gran sonrisa.

"Creceré y seré un hombre de bien, un modelo para todos, y entonces…", de pronto corrió hacia el auto, antes de subir le gritó: "¡Y entonces te casarás conmigo, Arthur!"

El auto arrancó, llevándose a la familia Jones en su interior. Pudo ver que Alfred aún le decía adiós con la mano, hasta que el vehículo dobló en una esquina.

Él sólo se quedó parado en la acera, sorprendido ante lo último que Alfred le había dicho.

Sonrió.

_Niños_, pensó.

Cruzó la calle y entró a su casa.

Mañana cuando volviera a salir...sería diferente.

* * *

Ok lo admito no salió como esperaba ni como lo imaginé, porque en realidad esto nunca lo imaginé. Tuve un debate conmigo misma sobre si Alfred se quedaba o se iba, y los argumentos a favor de que se vaya ganaron T^T , no los quiero hacer mucho "OOC" así que me pareció la mejor opción.

Y bueno aquí sí pongo fin a chibiAlfred (no literalmenteXD)

¿Franada? No me olvido de ellos pero aquí no aparecen porque es "la despedida".


	5. Chapter 5

Ahh ¿lo siento? Lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo, mea culpa! Pero este cap sí que me llevo algún tiempo terminarlo, y como me dijeron por ahí, sí tenía fragmentos pero también huecos, los que fui llenando poquito a poquito :D Y waaa no más Alfred lindo y precioso, bueno el niño, porque ahora es un hombre, bueno ni tanto XD

...oh cierto, me disculpo si en los caps anteriores no se ven mis asteriscos separadores de situaciones, porque sí habían, recién volví a revisar y me di con tal sorpresa, no se qué pasa con esta página o_ó

¡Y molto grazie por los reviews! (por ahí había una compatriota mia me apuraba ¬¬ naaa mentira XD)

Bueno ahora lean, lean :3

* * *

.

.

.

Arthur Kirkland se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en la comodidad de su cama cuando la alarma de su despertador sonó y lo obligó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Estiró su mano hasta donde se encontraba el despertador y lo apagó. Aún con los ojos soñolientos decidió comenzar su rutina. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que las ganas no le faltaban de llamar al trabajo y decir que no se encontraba en condiciones de asistir por motivos de salud, entre otras cosas; sin embargo, el deber llamaba y, además hoy debía hablar con su jefe. ¿De qué? No lo sabía pero parecía importante. Así que sin perder más tiempo se preparó para ir a su oficina.

A sus 28 años ya contaba con un buen trabajo dentro de una prestigiosa empresa. Tenía un buen sueldo, un buen apartamento, una buena imagen. A veces se ponía a pensar que su vida no podría ser más perfecta. Pero en realidad no era así. En el lado personal, aún estaba soltero y no había tenido una sola relación seria o duradera. Tal vez sea algo anticuado pensar en llegar a compartir su vida con alguien, pero esa era su forma de pensar, aunque exteriormente no lo pareciera.

Al salir escuchó que la puerta del departamento vecino se abría. Con un gesto de disgusto volteó para encontrarse con una peculiar escena. Una joven, esta vez era _una_ joven, al parecer de no más de 22 años, salía del lugar acompañada de su insoportable vecino.

"Oh Arthur, ¿vas a la oficina?" dijo el _insoportable_ _vecino _al notar su presencia.

"Naturalmente," respondió ocultando su indignación por los actos del otro.

"Francis, cariño, me voy ya, además recuerda que mi trabajo queda del otro lado. Nos vemos," tomando el rostro de su interlocutor se acercó y le plantó un beso junto en los labios. Beso que el otro aceptó con total normalidad.

"Cuídate."

"_Byebye," _se despidió la joven mientras se echaba a correr.

Arthur sólo se le quedó mirando con una ceja levantada.

"¿Por qué pones esa cara? No es nada que tú mismo no hayas hecho."

"YO no hago eso."

"Tienes razón," le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar y pasar por su lado, "eres peor."

"Al menos yo no doy falsas esperanzas. Si no los piensas volver a ver, entonces házselos saber." Se defendió mientras él también comenzó a andar, uniendo su paso al del otro. De todas formas se dirigían al mismo lugar.

"Siempre he dicho que te falta algo de tacto."

"No necesito consejos de alguien como tú."

"¿Por qué tan agresivo hoy? ¿No dormiste bien? o ¿será que necesitas _relajarte_? Hace ya algún tiempo que no lo haces."

"No es nada que te importe," le respondió. Llegaron hasta el ascensor, entraron y presionó el botón para ir al primer piso.

"Oh pero sí me importa," se paró justo a su lado y siguió con la _conversación._ Esta vez el tono de su voz cambió a uno de aparente víctima y tomando su propio rostro en sus manos dramáticamente continuó, "todas esas veces que me has usado para tus sucios…"

Fue interrumpido bruscamente por un par de manos que lo sujetaron de su saco y lo empujó contra un lado del ascensor.

"TÚ," comenzó a decir mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. _Eso_ no era algo necesitara ser recordado, mucho menos por parte del implicado éste.

Francis sólo sonrió al ver que además del enojo en los ojos del rubio, estaba presente también un tenue sonrojo en su rostro.

"Era una broma, relájate," le dijo poniendo sus manos delante en forma de defensa.

El clásico sonido del ascensor les indicó que habían llegado al primer piso.

"…" sin decir nada Arthur más lo soltó y se dirigió rápidamente al estacionamiento.

"_Se molesta con mucha facilidad, como siempre,"_ pensó mientras lo veía alejarse. "Ah_ merde!_" alzó la voz al fijarse en la hora. Este sería un día muy agitado, había un trabajo que llevaba días haciendo y debía presentarlo mañana. Hoy lo terminaría sea como sea.

Con ese pensamiento en la mente se apresuró a tomar un taxi y dirigirse a la oficina.

* * *

Arthur llegó a su trabajo de mal humor. Ese bastardo le había arruinado el día. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel y ponerlo en su camino? Es como si estuviera atascado con él para siempre. No lo soportaba, simplemente NO LO SO-POR-TA-BA.

Necesitaba relajarse, así que decidió concentrarse en sus deberes.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde, cuando su secretaria le pidió permiso para retirarse temprano, pues su pequeño hermano había enfermado. No pudo negarse ante tal emergencia.

Es así como se encontró a sí mismo sintiéndose algo nostálgico.

Por un tiempo él también tuvo un pequeño hermano, no biológico, pero siempre lo consideró como tal. Bueno, Matthew también es como su hermano menor.

Le alegraba que al menos uno de los dos siga en su vida.

Cuando Alfred se fue, creyó que perdería contacto con ambos pequeños, sin embargo de vez en cuando Matthew iba a su casa o él a la suya. Aunque los padres del menor creían que tal vez sería una distracción, ya que en ese momento se preparaba para ingresar a la universidad. A él no le parecía un problema, después de todo, quizá sólo así podría enterarse de cómo le iba a Alfred.

Según Matthew, ellos se veían muy raras veces, sólo en reuniones familiares o alguna celebración. Pero le alegraba saber que Alfred aún seguía siendo el mismo, que no había cambiado.

_Alfred_, a veces se preguntaba cómo se vería o si aún se acordaba de él.

Aunque como Matthew y Alfred siempre se parecían mucho, imaginar su actual apariencia no le era muy difícil.

Esa también era una de las razones por las que decidió seguir en contacto con el pequeño. Cuando lo veía o lo tenía a su lado, era como tener a Alfred otra vez a su lado. La única diferencia era que sus personalidades eran completamente diferentes. Pero eso no quería decir que apreciara menos a Matty o lo viera como un reemplazo. Al contrario, también le tiene mucho cariño. Es por eso que aún ahora trataba de ayudarlo.

"Arthur ¿puedo pasar?" preguntó una voz tímidamente al tocar la puerta.

"Ah, sí, Matthew pasa, por favor." Se había sumido demasiado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que el adolescente llevaba tocando la puerta por un buen tiempo. "Lo siento estaba algo distraído."

"No te preocupes." El joven sólo le sonrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. "Traje los papeles que me pediste. ¿Pasa algo malo?" le preguntó al ver que Arthur lo miraba fijamente.

"Ah, no, no, nada." No se había percatado que se había quedado viéndolo. Los ojos de Matthew y Alfred eran del mismo color, azules. Como si el cielo se reflejara en ellos.

Matthew sabía, sabía que cada vez que Arthur se le quedaba viendo y perdido en sus pensamientos, pensaba ligeramente en Alfred. Eso no pasaba muy seguido, es más, raras veces lo veía tan distraído y lo sentía tan melancólico. Se preguntaba si algo le había pasado para que lo pusiera en este estado. Sin embargo, también sabía que sería en vano seguir insistiendo en el tema. Arthur era el tipo de persona que no preocuparía a otros con vagos problemas o inquietudes mínimas. En todos estos años había aprendido que era parte de su personalidad.

"¿Necesitas algo más?"

"Sí, Bonnefoy debe firmar estos papeles," le dijo extendiéndole un folder. Normalmente iría él mismo, si se tratara de otra persona, por supuesto. No podía soportar ver a ese tipo todos los días. Ya era suficiente tenerlo de vecino. "Entrégaselos, por favor."

"Sí." Dejando de lado su ligera preocupación por el adulto, Matthew no pudo evitar alegrarse ante la mención de ese nombre. Respetaba mucho a Arthur, lo consideraba parte de su familia, como un hermano mayor. A Francis también, sólo que como en cada familia, era como su hermano favorito. Desde siempre.

Arthur se negaba a creerlo, pero muy a su pesar era posible que su pequeño Matthew tenga un cierto afecto por aquel barbudo francés. Afecto que no tenía nada que ver con la amistad o cariño familiar.

Lo veía en sus ojos. Cada vez que Francis estaba a su lado, le hablaba o escuchaba su nombre, los ojos del adolescente brillaban, es más podía decir que radiaban de felicidad. Estaba casi seguro de que Francis estaba al tanto de los sentimientos del joven rubio, sin embargo, jamás vio o presenció que tomara ventaja de éstos. Podía darle crédito por eso, ya que para ambos el joven rubio era muy importante y verlo lastimado era lo último que querían.

Francis no era su persona favorita, mucho menos algún amigo cercano, pero lo conocía perfectamente, por eso estaba seguro de que nunca vería a Matty con ojos que no sean los de un "hermano". Completamente seguro.

* * *

Al llegar a la oficina de Francis, Matthew tocó dos veces. En muchas ocasiones Francis le había dicho que tratándose de él podía entrar sin tocar, pero a pesar de haber accedido, no podía evitar esa costumbre. Además no quería entrar de improvisto y llevarse una sorpresa, ya era suficiente con una vez, hace algún tiempo.

Sabía que Francis no era ningún santo, y gracias a que siempre le contaba todo lo que le pasaba, estaba al tanto de su vida y lo que hacía fuera del trabajo. Dejando a un lado las bromas inocentes y las no tan inocentes, para el adolescente la confianza que Francis depositaba en él le era muy importante. Cuando era un niño y el otro le contaba algo, no lo entendía, pero ahora lo hacía y apreciaba que su relación no haya cambiado.

"Adelante," al escuchar eso giró la perilla e ingresó a la oficina.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se quedó parado en el mismo lugar con los papeles en mano. Ante él se presentaba una imagen que muy raras veces presenciaba. Francis sentado ante su computadora personal, su cabello recogido en una cola con algunos mechones caídos por su frente, la corbata desarreglada y unos finos lentes en su rostro. Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera levantó la mirada para ver quién era. Matthew siguió mirándolo mientras el otro continuaba con su trabajo, tecleando como si al dejar de hacerlo la vida misma se le fuera en ello.

"¿Matthew?" su voz lo sacó de su semi-trance.

"Ah…sí."

"_Mon chou, s_abes que no tienes la necesidad de tocar_." _

"Sí, pero…"

Francis se detuvo, exhaló profundamente y se recostó en la silla tirando hacia atrás la cabeza. Estaba exhausto, había pasado casi todo el día concentrado en el trabajo. Ahora, finalmente, había terminado. Necesitaba un descanso pero le dio gusto ver al adolescente. Se acomodó mejor en el asiento y dirigió su mirada al rubio que aún seguía parado en la entrada.

Matthew había crecido mucho, ahora era todo un adolescente. Oh sí, esa era la mejor etapa. Aún le parecía increíble que a esta edad, cuando todo adolescente conoce un nuevo mundo y otras personas, Matthew siga encariñado con él y no sacarlo de su vida como alguna vez hubiera esperado. Era un buen chico, tenía un corazón muy grande, de eso no había duda. Por eso mismo se sentía culpable, jamás quiso que Matthew sintiera _eso_ por él, jamás quiso confundir a ese corazón tan amable. Estaba al tanto de los sentimientos del joven rubio, aunque ni el propio Matthew se diera cuenta de ellos.

"_Bon_… ¿necesitas algo?" preguntó al pararse para poder darse una estirada, lo cual le sentó muy bien, ya que sus músculos parecían haberse entumecido. Dando unos pasos para rodear su escritorio se apoyó en éste.

"Sí, Arthur te envía estos documentos para que los firmes," se acercó al otro y extendió su brazo para alcanzarle los documentos.

"Déjame ver," dijo al recibirlos y dándoles un rápido vistazo antes de coger un bolígrafo y poner su firma en el lugar indicado. "Listo."

Francis se acercó al adolescente, depositó el folder que contenía las hojas en sus manos y rodeo con un brazo los hombros del rubio, acercando su rostro al del otro, le sonrió.

Matthew le devolvió la sonrisa sin ni siquiera inmutarse, ese tipo de acercamientos eran tan habituales en Francis que ya ni le incomodaban o le parecían extraños. Era así con todo el mundo, bueno _casi_ todo el mundo.

"_Mon cheri…_"

"¡Aleja tus sucias manos de él!" fue el grito que Arthur lanzó al entrar a la oficina de Francis y verlo tan cerca del joven. Grito que fue acompañado con un lapicero que cayó justo en la cabeza del francés.

"_Aïe!_" se quejó. "No tienes que ser tan agresivo," dijo mientras frotaba el lugar del golpe, pero luego poniendo una cara bromista, como siempre hace con Arthur, preguntó "¿acaso estás celoso?"

La reacción de éste fue la que esperaba.

"¡¿C-celoso YO? ¡Jamás! ¡Menos por alguien como tú! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Acaso tu gran ego dominó tu cerebro? Bastardo inútil..." Arthur siguió hablando indignado por el comentario del francés, sin que éste le prestara atención.

Matthew por otro lado miraba la escena con diversión.

"¡Oye, francés sin modales! ¡Ni siquiera me estás escuchando!"

"No tengo porque escuchar tus quejidos. Francamente Arthur, te quejas demasiado," le dijo mientras se dirigía de vuelta a su escritorio.

"No me quejaría si no me dieras motivos para hacerlo."

"Arthur, Arthur, ¿sabes? Deberías dejar de prestarme tanta atención. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que no soportabas _estos_ lares, como tú los llamas."

"Sólo me olvidé de algunos papeles, debes revisarlos y entregarlos mañana."

"_D'accord,_ y ya que me honras con tu presencia, quería consultar contigo ciertos puntos." Encontró los otros documentos que buscaba y se los mostró al rubio.

"¿Ah? ¿Cuáles?"

"Justo aquí," señaló una parte del documento, al cual Arthur se acercó para echarle un vistazo. "Es posible que surjan algunos problemas con los empleados de este sector."

"En todo caso debemos hablar con ellos, este proyecto es muy importante para la compañía," expuso de forma diplomática.

A Matthew, quien seguía parado observando el cambio de escena, aún le parecía increíble el cambio radical que se producía en la relación, que nunca fue amigable, de sus dos mayores cuando de por medio estaban los asuntos de negocios. Cuando debían trabajar juntos, eran como un dúo dinámico cuyas decisiones eran acertadas y lograban un gran éxito. Individualmente hablando, eran igual de exitosos, sin lugar a dudas. Por eso no era novedad que el mismo presidente los haya puesto a cargo de este nuevo proyecto, el cual incluía la participación de otra empresa.

El adolescente recordando que debía hacer una llamada dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina. Al cerrar la puerta, la imagen de esos dos, uno cerca del otro y trabajando en parcial armonía, hizo que un sentimiento ya experimentado invadiera su ser. Era un sentimiento que no entendía ni le gustaba.

* * *

Sin duda había sido un largo día, Arthur no podía esperar a llegar a su departamento y echarse a dormir. Aunque eso debía esperar una hora más, pues tenía una reunión con su jefe al finalizar el día.

Felizmente esa hora pasó rápido. Alistó sus cosas para ya no tener que regresar, apagó las luces y abrió la puerta.

Al salir de su oficina vio a Matthew de espaldas examinando algunas cosas del escritorio de su secretaria. Tenía cosas muy interesantes, no le sorprendía que alguien las viera con curiosidad.

"Matthew, ¿sigues aquí?"

"…"

"Bueno, si puedes esperar un poco más, podemos irnos juntos, sólo debo hablar con el presidente y…"

"Ya me preguntaba cuando saldrías de allí," lo interrumpió.

Esa no era la voz de Matty.

"Arthur"

La persona volteó y lo miro de frente a los ojos.

Sólo había una persona de su conocimiento que pudiera tener un parecido enorme con Matthew.

"…Al… ¿Alfred?"

.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero que les siga gustando por donde va la historia, si pueden háganmelo saber :D


End file.
